pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - LichWay
lol pve lichspike--Digit0l Qu33r 23:23, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. Been running it in vanquish and dungeons and it works flawless. Just requires some micro management in a few situations. Its set on more heal just for the fact to being able to run in dungeons but optionals have been added for more damage, if th players wishes it.Overkill Inc 23:28, September 15, 2010 (UTC)' ::Players can just run AP x/A EVAS spam, for more bodies. Minion 23:41, September 15, 2010 (UTC) That's a lot of heal, you can easily make one resto another channeling necro for moar damage MarcSinus 00:03, September 16, 2010 (UTC)Vorpal Please read the optionals,and the posts above Overkill Inc 00:07, September 16, 2010 (UTC)' Wow this build is amazing , really something to consider instead of discord or sabway. I love the fact that u got an enirt army and that u can still spike a target once you make a call. I just added a bit more damageEpicFailz 10:58, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :3 copies of Flesh of my Flesh... Are you really dying that often? And since when can you spec 12-10-9?? Lloyd 12:29, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Thx it's been updated. Overkill Inc 13:41, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Please stop bolding your posts. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 14:47, 16 September 2010 (UTC) :Also please stop removing cleanup tags. When the page matches policy standard it may be removed--TahiriVeila 16:41, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :So, didn't we agree on PvX to not tell you own a build. as of PvX:OWN, you may not say that this build is yours. ;) Shadow Form Slayer 16:45, September 16, 2010 (UTC) --' This is an HA build, its a shame to use it in PvE if there're way much better builds to pew there (imo).. ,- [[User:Konschu|'Konschu']] 15:05, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :It could be easily personalised to function in PvE's surroundings, but the poster just copypasta'd from HA build. Shame really, it has no chance in this state.Minion 15:31, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::True there. I mean, going lichway is just awesome, amazing prots and so. Also great damage with high leveled ones. You don't even need pro necs for it to happen. Shadow Form Slayer 15:33, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :: unlimmited corpses for the win?Howe304 16:09, September 17, 2010 (UT It's insipred from the Ha build but it has its wide variaty of tweaks. Use if you like it or not. Just sharing something i ran for most of the time.Overkill Inc 18:38, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Ty for sharing, its very fun to run it. For those who don't like it just use other pve builds? its as simple as that..jeez. YEAH Howe ! UNLIMITED CORPSES FTW!EpicFailz 18:36, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Just used it to vq The Black Curtain and its not a bad build, but if there's a healer it surely becomes one.. ,- [[User:Konschu|'Konschu']] 20:46, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::There is no point. You get one minion from AoTL unless im mistaken. That means it will take, excluding corpses, 8 casts to max out minions, maybe more/less I forget minion limit. This is 45*8. roughly 6 minutes. This means your first minion will have 18 pips of negative health regeneration. This makes using AoTL on its own to make minions completely useless. Even in areas with a lot of foes its still not economical. You could do way better by taking one specialised MM and a secondary bomber. These two could do what this does in 2 bars leaving space to actually kill some initial monsters which this build would have problems with. Howe304 17:04, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::you are mistaken, after a fight, one uses AotL and bam, you have your mm. then all the rest of the necros have their minions. this can pretty much be call a wierd variation of sabway in which minions are......enjoyed.....to say the least 01:04, October 20, 2010 (UTC) some minor suggestions / Players / Curses AotL / Sorrow AotL ' / 'Prot AotL / Splinter AotL / Resto AotL / Recovery AotL ...kind of stolen from 2 man discordway.Illoyon 17:50, September 18, 2010 (UTC) To be fair, I don't really see the point in Fetid in PvE. In PvP it's a follow-up, because shit has 680+ health after morale and vitals. In PvE it's just useless. Bosses blow up fast enough with Barbs/Millions of minions/Deadly Swarm. --Brandnew 18:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC) What you'r suggesting is already posted on optionals if you haven't noticed. Btw due to the instant casting time/quick recharge fetid ground is a recommended skill for the spikes, together with swarm. Study the build a bit better next time.ALSO : Infuse condition/foul feast is pointless , theres a spirit called RECOVERy to deal with all conditions and energy isnt a problem(foul feast). Overkill Inc 18:37, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :Bars lack SoLS. I would always put SoLS on a nec hero, Soul Reaping is not enough when you want to galavant through PvE. FF is useful as energy management as well as relieving some stress before Recovery kicks in. Can probably change the Weapon spells too; they target minions with Weapon spells. Mass splinter would be good. Less Warding. Also, why no Mark of Pain on the Curses nec? Even an uncoordinated hero will deal more damage with than without it.Minion 23:09, September 18, 2010 (UTC) People, how about reading the optionals...and no , SoLs is pointless, you got a minion army that provides the energy , use your brains once in a while.Overkill Inc 15:56, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :I don't have a massive minion army all the time. Sometimes I just kil people for my energy. You only get 3 triggers every 15 seconds. Use your brain plz.Minion 22:11, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Needs weaken armor. Convert hexes doesn't seem worth the energy cost for most areas. The channeler would probably be better off with channeling nukes instead of death magic ones. Foul feast + infuse condition seems like overkill with 2 copies of MBaS, especially if a player has spirits (anyone can take vampirism) and/or the channeler has bloodsong. IN fact, just make the channeler an SoS rit, they'll still provide bodies but can take better nukes, have a stronger splinter weapon, and spirit siphon will handle their energy. 15:47, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Cleanup Tag I hope I got everything and the page is now up to par. I removed the tag, feel free to add it back if I missed something.--Ultimak719 02:01, September 23, 2010 (UTC) This is a pile of shit. ^--[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 21:55, September 29 2010 (UTC) :I agree, all this high specced death magic and you pick fetid ground over Rising/Putrid Bile. No disease and no weakness whatsoever with all these necro's. -- 11:22, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::its also being tested and can still be changed 01:04, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Curses with this amount of minions you should put barbs, mark of pain and enfeebling blood on a curses bar. everyone is going to take those 3 skills on a hero (or maybe on a player if they feel like using them). but the point is that those 3 skills should be on the main bars and not in the optionals, so make a curses hero in the build.